Goosebumps
by BlueSurvivor
Summary: "Hey Blu- Oh!...Heh. Goosebumps" Series of rambling stories involving Female Sole Survivor and Piper. Takes place in the Railroad route. Spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1

When the teleporter blew up, Piper screamed. She screamed so loud she thought the whole Commonwealth could hear, but she didn't care.

"BRING HER BACK!" Piper sobbed as she fell to the ground.

"She...she'll be okay. She got through before it exploded. She made it to the Institute," Tom stated nervously. As tears streamed down her face Piper looked up, "Do you really believe that Tom? Because THE DAMN THING EXPLODED. AND ALL OF US KNOW HOW YOUR EXPERIMENTS USUALLY END" Dez placed a hand on Piper's shoulder, "Piper...she knew the risk when she got up there, now we just have to trust her. She'll be back." Dez pulled Piper to her feet and tugged her into an embrace. "It will be okay...She'll be okay," Dez whispered soothingly, hoping she was right. Piper followed the members of Railroad back to their HQ. They had moved Piper and Nat into the HQ. It wasn't safe to travel with Blue and live in the Commonwealth where the Institute could capture them.

Hours passed, then days, then weeks. Piper had given up hope despite everyone in the Railroad telling her that whatever was happening would take time. But as much as Piper wanted to believe she was alive, she wasn't sure, and Blue had been gone a long time. Piper rolled over in the dirty bed and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She thought back to her time in the Wasteland with Blue. Everything seemed like a distant dream. Piper knew it wouldn't help to dwell, but she couldn't help but think about all of their adventures. She thought about the time they saved Nick Valentine, the time they cleaned up Goodneighbor as a pair of vigilants and every other moment they spent together. From the time she met Blue, she knew she had met someone special. Never before had she met someone with eyes shining so passionately. Someone who was so poised and confident. Someone who treated her like she was worth fighting for. As tears welled up into her eyes she pulled the blanket over her head. Nat walked over to her grievingsister determined to help her feel better. "Piper I-" The headquarters became dead silent.

"I don't believe it…"  
"Woah, am I dreaming?"

"It's...her"

In a brief moment it was like the whole room was filled with electricity. "Everyone. Agent Charmer has returned." Dez said excitedly. Piper jumped to her feet, flinging the blanket off of her. She looked to the door to see her standing there in her trademark blue jumpsuit. Piper ran across the room jumping into Blue's arms and squeezing her tight. "Miss me?" Blue said in confident way only she seemed capable of. "God yes. Where have you been? I've been so worried. I thought you were dead Blue. We all thought you were dead...I don't know what I would have do-" Blue pulled her into a kiss, forgetting where they were. Deacon coughed heartily, snapping the two from their spell. Piper jumped backwards almost pushing over Blue and dusted herself off. "I, er, well I'm glad you are back. I was really worried," she stated nervously. "I know Pipes, I'm sorry, there was no way for me to contact you." Dez walked up and Blue stood a little straighter, "I hate to interupt but we need to talk."  
"It's okay, she's back. I'll talk to her later," Piper said as she wandered off. However she never let Blue out of her sight.

A few hours passed and Piper was pretending to read one of the books in the HQ. She put down the book as Blue approached and sat down next to her. "Pipes...I...I'm sorry for what I put you through. I couldn't help it, I couldn't leave right away," Blue stated quietly.

"I...you can't do this anymore Blue. You can't go off alone and be the hero. You have people that depend on you...I depend on you. You exploded. You might as well have been dead. When I'm with you, I'm on cloud nine. Even the worst parts of the wasteland feel like paradise. But you can't go it alone anymore, I...I can't be alone again."

"Piper I-"

"No, it isn't fair. Even though you are so...perfect...and confident...and insipring. Even though the thought of you gives me goosebumps, I can't do this. If you go off alone, I won't be able to live anymore." Piper cried out, nearing a sob.  
Blue touched Piper's chin looking deeply into her eyes. "It's okay Piper, I won't leave you alone again. I was scared too, but it will be okay. And...you...you give me goosebumps too." Blue pushed her lips againt Piper's, putting all of her passion, all of her love into one kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god...is that him? Are you gonna be okay Blue?" Piper asked nervously. She knew Blue had been frozen in Vault 111. She knew the whole story. How Blue watched her child taken away from her and her husband murdered while she was helpless to do anything. But the reality didn't sink in until the visited the Vault and she could see Blue's husband dead in the Cryogenic Freezer. They had just needed an electronic part to repair the water purifier of a local town and the Vault was the only place where there might be didn't want to cause Blue turmoil. She couldn't even comprehend how it must feel. Though, watching sadness grip over partner, torment spreading across her face, she knew what it felt like to be incapable of doing anything.

"He...was my everything Piper," Blue mumbled as tears slid down her face and she fell to her knees in front of the freezer. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This isn't right." Piper panicked, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to console Blue but she didn't know how. "What could I even say? Hey Blue, sorry you were frozen and everyone you know and loved is dead," Piper thought to herself. Blue continued to cry breaking Piper's heart. It hurt to see the normally calm and confident women she loved falling apart at the seams. Piper sat next to Blue and wrapped her arms around her while she cried. She thought to herself, "I may not be able to say or do anything to make her feel better, but at least I can be here for her." Blue sobbed and cried and screamed until she couldn't anymore. She curled into Piper's arms and buried her face into the young reporters lap saying dejectedly "It's not fair Piper...I didn't ask for this...this is just...all sorts of fucked up...why me?" Piper stroked Blue's hair saying soothingly, "I don't know Blue...I don't know...I wish I could make it all better." Blue looked up wiping away tears, "It may be the most tragic, awful thing in my life but it brought me to you." Blue pressed her lips onto Piper's, catching her by surprise. Piper melted into the kiss,and lost herself in bliss. Piper pulled Blue into her harder and harder as if to keep her there safe forever. A moment later, Blue pulled away from the kiss with a sad smile on her face, "I love you Piper. I...I'm not perfect...I'm broken...but you make me feel complete. Even in this place...where I feel my worst, you make me have hope." Piper sighed internally, hearing those words made her brain shut down. Hearing the person she viewed as beautiful, confident, and flawless value her so highly, even under the dark circumstances, made her feel like she was floating on cloud nine. Every moment with Blue was like being on cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was really confused. She had no idea what they were out looking for. Blue had decided that they HAD to go find new clothes out in the Commonwealth. Piper thought her normal green sweater and red coat were plenty, but she thought she would humor Blue. "Come on Pipes, hurry up, " Blue said excitedly rushing forward grabbing Piper's hand and tugging her along. Piper smiled, she lived for these days. Most days in the Commonwealth were grueling, usually ending in someone getting shot at. But today was peaceful, and even fun. Piper looked up finally recognizing where she was, the General Atomics Galleria. "Blue, what are we doing here?"  
"I saw these the last time we were here. All these robots, they clean things. It's like a slide of the world before the war. Clean clothes Piper. Clean Clothes," Blue said with a huge smile. Blue ran into the clothing store and came out carrying two bags. The couple walked back to Diamond City listening to the radio coming from Blue's Pip Boy and chatting idly.  
When they got back to Diamond City Blue looked at Piper, "Here put on everything in this bag and meet me at the Dugout Inn at 6." "Wait Blue, what is this fo-" Blue cut off Piper with a kiss. "Dugout Inn. 6. Don't be late Pipes," Blue said as she turned and walked out the door.  
Piper gingerly looked inside the bag and blushed at its contents. "Oh my. I guess if this is what you want Blue." Piper pulled the lingerie out from the bag gently placing it on her desk. She gently tripped from her clothes in the waste and put the lingerie on. Piper looked at herself in the full body mirror that she and Blue had found on one of their excursions into the Commonwealth. "At least I look good in it," Piper exclaimed while striking a pose. The red lace bra and panties were adorned with little yellow Ribbons. She pulled on black stockings and then stepped into the dress. Something about being all dolled up really made Piper feel empowered, sexy, confident. The dress Blue had picked out was red and sleeveless. It clung tightly to Piper's body and she smiled. It wasn't often that people, and especially Piper, got a chance to dress up in the Commonwealth. Piper was glowing with excitement as she put on heels and walked to the Dugout Inn. A few of the Diamond City residents stared at Piper as she walked quickly with the click of her heels on the ground. Piper was uncomfortable, no one ever stared at her when she wore her leather coat, she just hoped Blue would be happy. As Piper got closer to the Dugout Inn she heard music and saw lights. "That's new," Piper said to no one in particular. As the Dugout Inn came into view Piper gasped. There were lights everywhere, a generator was running them and there was a huge crowd. Everyone was dressed up and having a good time. Piper pushed through the crowd reaching the bar when she saw her.  
Piper couldn't believe how beautiful Blue looked. Maybe it was the fact that she was from before the war, or perhaps it was because of how much Piper cared for Blue. Blue was wearing a form fitting blue dress that revealed one shoulder. The curls in her hair tumbled down her neck gracefully, highlighting the shape of her face. Blue smiled as she noticed Piper and slowly sauntered over. Blue pulled up to Piper saying with a mischevious smile, "Hey there Dollface" Piper feigned shock, "That's my line Blue, and you know it." Blue laughed and stated "I just felt it was appropriate with how gorgeous you look tonight. I can't help myself around you." Piper didn't understand how Blue could always say something to make her blush or flustered but she did. "Can I have this dance?" Blue smiled and led her way to the makeshift dance floor. Piper smiled as they danced. "It's like I'm dancing on cloud nine. I hope this never ends." Piper's words floated off into the noise of the crowd.

After a few hours of dancing and mingling the two snuck off and headed back to Piper's house. As soon as the door closed behind them Piper pushed Blue against the wall and assaulted her with the deepest kiss she could. Their lips meshed together as their toungues danced against the other. Piper's hands wandered across Blue, and unconcsciously tugged at her dress. Piper could feel Blue relax, making Piper feel like she was all that mattered in the world. As the two stumbled through the house their lips never left the other. Their dresses were quickly discarded as they tumbled into their bed. The couple whispered to each other.

"I love you Blue."

"I love you too Piper."


End file.
